


do you dance in starlit fields?

by LouPF



Series: Walking in Starlit Fields (and Memories) [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Gimli is reincarnated into a world where there is no Legolas - and into a world where he knows Legolas is still alive, in Middle-Earth, aching and yearning for his Dwarf. Gimli regrets being unable to get to him, misses him terribly, and writes a poem.





	do you dance in starlit fields?

you said, dear  
you'd love me forever,  
you'd love me so long.  
well, dear,  
forever is now.

ai, Legolas, Legolas,  
do you dance in starlit fields?  
is my name still sweet and true?  
do you still remember,  
as I now do?

ai, Legolas,  
does your heart beat slow?  
do your blades cut low?  
does your soul still sing in tune to us  
to our clumsy dance?  
aye. I know you.  
I know they do.

ack, Legolas, ghivashel,  
would you still love me if you knew?  
It is foolish to ask when I know it's true  
my beard, my hands,  
my silver tongue -  
you miss me more than them.

I have changed.   
will change.  
And you remain the same.   
do you still love me?  
do you dance in starlit fields?


End file.
